


How Nicky Got A Tramp Stamp

by CQueen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: When Nicky would related the story later he would deliberately omit the fact that it was a stunning bubble butt-which he would learn later was a result of regular ice skating-and deliciously intriguing full arm tattoos that led to him getting hit by a car and then later being talked into entering a tattoo parlor
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Totally Not His Fault

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading my works and giving me feedback on my storylines and characters. It's muchly appreciated and I do read every review you send me!

Totally Not His Fault

When Nicky would related the story later he would deliberately omit the fact that it was a stunning bubble butt-which he would learn later was a result of regular ice skating-and deliciously intriguing full arm tattoos that led to him getting hit by a car and then later being talked into entering a tattoo parlor. Instead Nicky would begin by explaining that he'd gone out that morning to stretch his legs and get a sense of the neighborhood he and his team would be residing in for the next couple of weeks. A perfectly innocent reason as well as true, for that matter. No one-aka Joe-needed to know that he had caught sight of Jai Trevors on his way to work and so had decided to walk up a street longer than originally intended so that he could enjoy watching the way the man's jeans molded to his ass and put that work of art on perfect display for Nicky's viewing pleasure.

And it wasn't like it would have made Jai nervous or upset if he'd noticed Nicky's admiration at the time. He hadn't-being lost in the contents of his phone like most young people his age-but had he been paying more attention to his surroundings Jai would have been quite pleased and happy to show off both his ass and his arms to Nicky. Without clothes on. A sight Nicky had sadly had to decline when suggested, instead contenting himself with what he'd seen due to the jeans and Jai's sleeveless top meant to combat the already humid air surrounding them.

Luckily for Jai and the woman who would almost run the young man over with her car-coincidentally she was also talking on the phone though at least in her case her phone was connected through her car so her hands were on the wheel-Nicky knew how to both ogle someone discreetly AND pay attention to his surroundings. Which meant that he noticed when a car traveling faster than it should have came barreling down the road to the east of them. Just as he noted that the woman driving it was hardly paying attention to where she was going and didn't seem to notice Jai, who was walking quickly and would be passing by the entrance to the parking lot she appeared to be heading for at about the same time.

Shit.

Picking up speed Nicky didn't bother to shout out to the man to look out. At the time he didn't know the man's name, Jai had had earbuds in that likely meant he wouldn't hear him anyway, and finally in Nicky's experience people tended to freeze when you called out a warning rather than process the warning and do as ordered. Ergo he might as well save his breath.

So instead he judged distance, timing, and speed in those few seconds allotted him and then Nicky slammed into Jai from behind, grabbing on and doing his best to arrange their bodies in midair so that his took the brunt of any impact.

He almost avoided the car-but not quite.

Which is how Nicky ended up with a broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder, possibly a mild concussion, a very sore ribcage, and multiple bruises paired with road rash. Technically.

)

In a lot of pain and with the breath very much knocked out of him-the driver had tried to put on the brakes at the last minute and that had thrown his fucking timing off, God dammit-Nicky let his arms drop away from the much younger man with a groan and then he rolled a little to put himself fully on his back while his body started to heal up. His damsel in previous distress meanwhile was now lying half on, half off Nicky in stunned shock, the weight of him not helping things in the slightest.

Thankfully it was less than a minute before the other man recovered enough to realize that now was not the time to be lying around and after a bit of flailing around the tattooed boy got off of Nicky and immediately started to ask him if he was okay, yammering away about being First Aid trained and how he was going to be okay and saying things one usually says in this sort of situation.

The sound of a car door slamming shut drew Nicky's attention over in the direction of the car that had hit him, Nicky watching as the young woman came stumbling out and over towards them. The visibly pregnant young woman who took another shaky step towards them and then collapsed onto her knees with a cry, arms wrapping around her stomach.

"She's pregnant. Help her." Nicky ordered, swatting the man's hand away from where it was poking at his shoulder. "I'll live, but she needs your care right now."

Glancing over the tattooed young man paled, said the name 'Jen', and then began to look back and forth between Nicky and the woman, visibly torn as to what to do and who to see to. He had a handsome face-Nicky's money was on the man being a mix of Caucasian and Indian-but right now was not the time to be admiring the honey skin, silky black hair, and excellent bone structure. He needed the man to leave his side while Nicky's healing abilities did their thing.

"GO HELP HER."

"I'll be right back. Don't move!"

Rolling his eyes over that Nicky decided to count his blessing that the boy had yet to realize that calling an ambulance would normally be in order right about now. One less thing he needed to worry about-unless the woman needed the ambulance. Please God, let that not be the case.

Also apologies for taking your name in vain earlier, Nicky silently added with a look upwards.

And ignoring the man's order to stay put Nicky carefully sat up as soon as his 'medic's' back was turned and reaching over Nicky grabbed his upper arm and jerked his injured shoulder back into place. Ahhh. Much better.

That done Nicky got to his feet and took a mental inventory of his injuries, pressing fingers into his healing collarbone with a hiss. At least there wasn't bone poking out anywhere. That would be hard to explain away. In that he spoke from experience.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!"

Ignoring that Nicky asked if the woman was all right.

Which inspired the woman with the badly dyed blonde hair to begin hysterically crying again while sobbing out words Nicky couldn't begin to translate. Only her accent and ethnicity indicated it was probably English. She was clearly projecting remorse and fear though, so Nicky did his best to shoot her reassuring looks he wasn't even sure she could see through her tears.

Sigh. "Go and take her somewhere she can sit and calm down. I need to return to my hotel and clean up."

"Wait-what?! You need a hospital!"

"No. I don't. My injuries are minor."

"I heard bones break!"

He had? Dammit!

"You misheard. I'm fine. Now do you know where she belongs?" A distraction was needed.

"I didn't-I could have-she works at the coffee shop there." Extreme frustration and indecision were written all over his face as the young man pointed to the two-story building beside the parking lot. "Look, let's go in there. The other staff can look at her and I can patch you up and see if you DO need the hospital. Because you totally do. Do you have double vision? Nausea? Headache?"

"Get her on her feet and I will follow." For now. "I'm a soldier. I've had much worse."

That at least seemed to ease some of the strain on the man's face-though he went back to strained as he stated Nicky really needed a doctor. All that blood.

Looking down at the side of him that had hit and slid on the pavement Nicky would admit there was blood, but a lot? Not really.

Of course it was very hard to think at all with the hysterical woman's crying. Right.

Heading in the direction of the coffee shop Nicky could hear them following after him, Nicky holding the front door open for them and then following after since it seemed he would need to tend to her as well. Or not, as two employees immediately came over to see what was wrong and ushered the woman named Jen over to a booth to sit down. Good.

Taking advantage of the fact that the other man was busy explaining to the woman's shocked coworkers what had happened Nicky slipped into the short hallway he'd noticed on entry and let himself into the men's washroom. Single occupancy. Excellent.

Locking the door with a smile Nicky breathed out a sigh of relief and then slid his backpack off and crouched down to start removing the various items he would need to get cleaned up and then fake medical treatment of his 'wounds'. And to think he'd almost left the pack at the hotel, thinking he wouldn't need it for a quick scouting. Thank God some habits die hard. Especially for people who constantly lived out of backpacks.

Stripping down to the waist and opting to use his ruined shirt as a wash cloth Nicky was interrupted while getting it wet by loud pounding at the door and demands to know if he was all right.

Rolling his eyes Nicky called out that he was cleaning himself up and would come out when he was done.

"But you need help!"

"No. I don't. Stop distracting me."

Indistinct grumbling through the door for a good two minutes.

"I'm timing you. Every two minutes you need to let me know you aren't passed out on the floor!"

"Fine."

And so Nicky concentrated on cleaning away all the blood from his body and then took out the mini First Aid kit from the bag and proceeded to wrap gauze around the arm that would have been injured and then slapped on some Band-aids randomly for added affect.

That done he shrugged on a thin, long sleeve shirt meant to be worn to hide a lack of injury, and then stuffed his ruined shirt into a plastic bag, tied it off, and then stuffed the ruined shirt back into the backpack. He would have shouldered the backpack then, but given his 'injuries' Nicky figured he should carry it by its strap instead with his 'good arm'.

Unlocking the door Nicky wasn't at all surprised to see that he still had company. When the man hadn't been calling out to check on him Nicky had heard him pacing and swearing a lot in the small, confined space.

Shock and relief was written all over the man's face as he looked Nicky over from head to toe. "Hey! You...you do not look like you just got hit by a car."

"The majority of the damage was done on the landing. And I told you I was fine."

"You...are a fucking badass, you know that? I'm Jai, by the way. I-are you sure I shouldn't look at anything? I mean you might have missed something unless you're a contortionist, too."

Lips twitching a little Nicky assured him that he had been able to reach everything.

A frown. "It's not cause I'm gay, is it? I mean seriously, it's not like I'm going to grope you or anything."

Opening his mouth to point out that he'd had no way of knowing Jai was gay Nicky belatedly noticed that Jai's shirt featured the slogan 'Keep Calm and Pride On'. In rainbow colors. Ah. Though how he was supposed to have noticed that earlier-should he have? He had just been hit by a car but perhaps he wasn't being vigilant enough.

Shaking off that thought Nicky smiled at the now wary looking young man. "I am gay myself so no, it does not bother me."

The shocked look that earned him...well Nicky honestly wasn't sure whether to be insulted by it or not. Either way it occurred to him to take advantage of the young man's stunned silence to make his escape, Nicky giving the man a wink so he wouldn't be too insulted when Nicky walked past him and over to the door leading back to the lobby.

Opening and stepping out Nicky had hardly taken two steps when Jai caught up with him, asking him what his name was at the same time someone else said it.

"Nicky?"

Looking over towards the shop's front counter Nicky's surprised gaze met that of an equally surprised Nile, his new family member holding one of those cardboard trays with four drinks in it. In her other hand was a white bag Nicky assumed held some sort of treats.

"Is one of those for me?" He could do with a shot of caffeine right about now.

"Your name is Nicky?" Came Jai's voice behind him, the words slightly overlapping Nile's confirmation that yes, one of the drinks was Nicky's.

"Yes." Nicky confirmed before asking Nile what she'd got him.

"If you're a friend of his he should go to the hospital. He was just hit by a car!"

"It was a glancing blow."

"You got hit by a car? Seriously?"

"It was nothing and-"

"And you should go to the hospital." Nile told him, giving him a look that said to play along. "I have the rental right outside. Come on before I call Joe to make you."

Understanding that she was providing him with an out Nicky sighed in exaggeration. "Fine. Let's go."

"We should exchange numbers. I mean if you have to press charges or-"

"No need. And my husband would strongly object to me taking another man's number." Lifting a hand in goodbye Nicky smiled one last time at Jai and then beat a hasty retreat with Nile, who was giving him looks that said she was really, really looking forward to teasing him about this.

Sigh.

)

Two Weeks Later

He and Andy were almost finished with their ice-cream cones and Nicky was pretty sure that the treat had done its job and put their fearless leader into a better mood. Himself as well. The human and drug traffickers they had come to find were proving to be very wily indeed. Or at least their upper ranks were. They could have caused significant damage to the operation already, but there was little point in taking out a bunch of minions and soldiers while leaving the lieutenants and leader alive and forewarned. They would simply start up again elsewhere and minions, aka easily done away with cannon fodder, were never hard to find. So they had no choice but to remain and continue to investigate and learn more about their quarry instead of already being packed up and on their way out.

At least there was ice-cream. He and Andy shared a weakness for it.

"NICKY!"

He was not unused to hearing a man yell his name out-Joe did it with some regularity when they were alone-but this was not Joe's voice and it startled Nicky into whirling around, not even that surprised to see who it was after the initial shock.

"And who's this? Your damsel from a couple weeks ago?" Andy murmured as she joined Nicky in watching Jai run towards them from about a block away.

"Yes."

"Very nice."

Agreeing with that Nicky raised a hand in greeting when Jai was close enough for Nicky not to have to yell to be heard. "Good afternoon, Jai. I hope you are well."

"Hope I'M well?! BRO! You were the one who-I figured-I called ALL the hospitals in the area and none of them had heard of you!" Gesturing wildly with his hands-Nicky wasn't sure if Jai was gesturing towards Nicky's body or trying not to make strangle motions-Jai finally took a deep breath to calm himself down and then demanded to know if Nicky had gone to the hospital.

Thinking fast Nicky stated he'd gone to a private doctor recommended by a friend. He had been thoroughly examined. He promised.

Examined by Joe, Nicky silently amended in his head. Joe loved playing doctor in the right circumstances.

"Did he really?" Jai asked Andy, apparently not trusting Nicky's word at all.

Andy's lips twitched for a moment in amusement. "He's all healed up, promise. Joe would have him on bedrest if he wasn't."

"Good." Jai breathed out a genuine sigh of relief, which made Nicky feel bad for constantly sidestepping the boy's attempts to help him. "I'm Jai, by the way."

"Andy. Nice to meet you."

Feeling he should say something Nicky tried to offer some excuse for before. "I appreciated all the concern and care you attempted to show me before. I-I get irritable and grumpy when I am injured. It was not personal."

"Well it was the least I could-FUCK! I STILL HAVEN'T THANKED YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE!"

"The not yelling would be a start." His eardrums would repair themselves, obviously, but it still hurt.

"Sorry! But I felt like shit before, when I realized I was so focused on the other stuff that I didn't even thank you for what you did. I mean I'm no Superman; I would have totally ended up in the ER in a body cast or something. Thank you!"

Finding the boy's heartfelt thanks adorable Nicky reached out and ruffled Jai's hair. "You are welcome, Little One. I was glad to help you."

The way that made Jai blush had Andy snickering while Nicky sent her a quelling look before turning his attention back to Jai, changing the subject to spare them all.

"So you live around here?"

"Not in this neighborhood, no. I work near here. HEY! Want to come see? My best friend owns it and he would totally let me give you a free tattoo for saving my life. You said you were a soldier, but I didn't see any. Isn't there like a rule you have to have at least one?"

"A tattoo?" Nicky repeated, not having expected this turn of events.

"Yeah. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."


	2. It's Called A What?

Today is my birthday, so consider this your goody bag for coming to the party! Enjoy!

It's Called A What?

Flustered, especially since Jai was giving him a big, doe eyed look that was very distracting and made Nicky want to give in, Nicky tried to think of an appropriate way to let the boy down easy. If it were possible for him or a member of his family to be even temporarily tattooed Nicky would have agreed to it just to appease the boy who was trying so hard to repay him. Unfortunately, tattoos were not an option. Piercings they could manage, provided they did it themselves rather than in a store where the clerk would immediately comment on their skin healing around the piece of jewelry right away. Tattoos...did not work. Their bodies rejected the ink or whatever was used to make the design.

If that weren't the case Nicky would bet the majority of his family would have them given how long they'd lived and some of the places they'd resided in over the centuries.

"I understand that tattoos are very popular with soldiers, yes." Nicky finally began-while thinking of some of the designs he'd seen military men and women sporting in the past. To be completely honest he'd often thought but hadn't said that the soldier would be lucky to be wounded there so as to obliterate the gaudy or meaningless 'art'.

"Unfortunately, I can't take you up on your offer, generous though it is. It's been attempted in the past and I had a bad reaction."

Jai's face fell in disappointment.

"Not to mention the fact that Joe would..." Andy trailed off thoughtfully for a moment, head cocking to the side a little as she gave her response more thought. "He would love it in the short term, but drive him mad in the long."

Nicky nodded, in complete agreement with that statement.

"My husband would likely have many tattoos by now if not for the fact that he'd want to design it, ink it, and then wouldn't be satisfied with the results no matter how well it was executed and turned out."

Not to mention the fact that it would take Joe centuries just to decide what was or wasn't worthy of inking into his skin. And then he'd more than likely change his mind or start second guessing himself. It would be a vicious, likely very irritating cycle. So really thank God they couldn't get tattoos.

Andy agreed that Joe would drive them crazy if he tried to get one. "Though in your case he'd probably just want to tattoo his name. On your ass."

Nicky shot her a scandalized look. "Andy."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Her expression dared him to think otherwise.

No. No he couldn't say she was wrong about that...but still...

"It doesn't matter. The closest thing to a tattoo I have ever, and will ever have was henna, and that was a very long time ago."

As in centuries.

"We do henna at my store too." Jai volunteered, looking excited once more. In fact he was practically wiggling like a puppy with a new playmate. "I actually learned that before I started tattooing. It's what got me into tattooing in the first place. My nani taught me."

So he'd been right about the Indian ancestry, Nicky thought to himself in one corner of his brain. Nani meant grandmother in India.

And henna WAS something he could put on his skin that would in no way, shape, or form reveal his healing ability to the other man. Plus it had been long enough time wise that he could explain away his lack of wounds. Probably. Either way Jai was giving him looks and Andy was obviously not going to be of any help currently. Nicky was fairly sure that she was finding this hilarious even if she wasn't outright laughing at him. Yet. And since this would put her in a better frame of mind, especially if he let her help him pick out the design...

"I would be pleased to visit your shop and get a henna tattoo then. If you'd like."

"Awesome. And you can pick out one too, Andy, since it won't take long and henna is way cheaper."

Lips curving into a smile Andy thanked him and stated that yes, she'd like to take him up on that offer too.

)

Drumming his fingers on his thigh Joe stared at his phone and debated calling his heart to find out where Nicky was. His love should have been back by now with Andy. They'd only gone out for a quick walk and some ice cream after all. And yes, they were both more than capable of taking care of themselves but still...the last time Nicky had gone out for an extended period of time in this neighborhood he'd wound up being hit by a car. The odds of such a thing happening a second time were relatively low, yes, but this was not the best of neighborhoods and Joe had a feeling that something had happened. He could feel it in his bones.

And so trusting in his instincts Joe opted to compromise by calling Andy instead of Nicky. That way he couldn't be accused of hovering or being clingy where Nicky was concerned. Nile was still new to their family after all, and teased him incessantly about his and Nicky's closeness.

"Hello, Joe."

Their boss's amusement came through loud and clear, Joe thought, rolling his eyes at the both of them as he asked if she and Nicky were on their way back. He didn't even bother to try and come up with an excuse their boss would see right through. Plus it was good to hear her sounding so happy.

"We aren't, no. Nicky is busy being tattooed."

It took, perhaps, longer than it should have for that statement to sink in.

"WHAT?"

"We ran into that nice young man Nicky saved from getting run over on our way home. He insisted on rewarding Nicky for his heroism...and since sexual favors were off the menu, we went with tattoos. The boy's very talented."

"We can't get tattoos!"

"Well you'll have to judge his success for yourself. When we come back. Nicky's is going to take about twenty-thirty minutes more. It took a while for them to agree on the design."

Wait. What? No. NO! If they could actually have anything inked into their skin than-

"No! Tell him to stop! What is Nicky thinking?!"

"Sorry, have to go. We're at Painted Thorns Tattoo Shop though, if you want to stop by."

And with that Andy hung up on him.

…...

"NILE! WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO THE CAR?!"

)

If only he still had his shirt on, Nicky thought to himself, well aware that he was blushing not just in his cheeks but on his chest as well. Of course he was lying on his stomach so hopefully the color hadn't spread to his back-but he most likely was not that lucky. And the other two were snickering away which Nicky took as confirmation that his mortification was on full display for their amusement. Though it was good to hear and see Andy acting so young and unburdened. Even if it was at his expense.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh, it was." Andy stated firmly, waving her cellphone at him teasingly. "Now he's braced for the shock."

"He will come here now, ruin the surprise." Nicky pointed out. Nothing would keep Joe away, now that he knew what they were up to.

"I'll keep him in the doorway until Jai's done."

Andy was very much capable of doing precisely that, but still...Joe would not react well. Possibly cause a scene even. His lover was very particular when it came to Nicky's body. And other people having contact with it. Or drawing on it.

Joe very much liked to 'finger paint' with caramel sauce.

Nicky flushed just a little bit more.

"I'm sure he'll love this. What guy wouldn't?"

"He will...then he'll start critiquing and pouting over the fact that it wasn't his idea or artwork." He loved his Joe, he did, but Nicky was very much aware that when it came to him and art Joe could be quite the child.

"Challenge accepted. And I can't wait to meet him."

Nicky shook his head, but didn't try to disillusion Jai. As it was Jai was probably still hung up on the photo he'd shown him of Joe, when he'd asked earlier about him. Jai had been quite frank in his appreciation...and had 'subtly' inquired as to whether they ever invited thirds into their bed when Andy had gone to use the bathroom.

He shared Joe with no one of course, and the more attention Jai paid to what he was 'drawing' on Nicky's lower back the better. So Nicky didn't comment and went back to admiring the lovely, if cramped space Jai had made for himself. The walls were painted a sunset orange color, the black and white cityscapes framed and scattered across them a lovely idea. Yes, it was important to show off your artistic talent, particularly when you were asking someone to let them use you as a permeant canvasses, but the regular art was less gaudy and more comfortable as a result.

In his head Nicky also did the math as to how long it would likely take Joe to arrive-though it would depend on who was driving. Nile was a very cautious driver, particularly if she didn't know the area in question well. Joe tended to speed a little even when he wasn't in a rush.

Nicky guessed ten minutes, tops.

It took a little over seven before the sound of pounding feet reached their ears, Andy opening the door and then disappearing behind it. Which was for the best since there were sounds of raised voices too. Joe was not a happy man, he was guessing.

"Perhaps this was not my wisest idea."

"He's going to love it. Trust me." Jai patted Nicky on the back. "He-uh-won't cause a scene or get violent if he doesn't like it, right?"

"No. He will just rant and rave. Likely in a few different languages. You don't have to worry about him taking it out on you, either. I agreed to this and he needs to calm down. We've had a tough last few months. It's been wearing on him."

The door opened before Jai could comment on that, Andy's voice coming through loud and clear.

"You need to settle down. They'll kick you out."

"Where is Nicky?!" Joe's voice demanded to know, not sounding cowed in the least.

"Getting the tattoo like I said. You of all people should know better than to interrupt an artist."

"Move, Boss."

"No. Nicky wants it to be a surprise for you."

To save them all the hassle, not to mention the headache, Nicky called out to Joe, informing him that it wasn't a permanent tattoo. It was just a henna one that would wear away in a few weeks so calm down. And not to ruin his surprise or else.

"It's only henna." Joe stated, his voice a mixture of relief and annoyance that he'd been played.

The relief didn't last long though, words soon being exchanged between Joe and Andy that were spoken too low for Nicky to hear through the gap in the doorway. And probably in a language Nile didn't speak either so there was no point in asking her as Nicky watched her slip into the room out of the corner of his eye, their newest family member taking advantage of the fact that Andy was occupied with Joe for the moment.

She winked at him and then came over to get a peek, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Holy-you're getting a tramp stamp?"

"A what?" Nicky did not like the sound of that, craning his neck backward to try and get a look at what was being dyed into his skin. Sadly, he wasn't that flexible.

"It's not a tramp stamp." Jai argued, pointing the cone shaped package that held the henna dye in Nile's direction for emphasis.

"He's white and he's got a tattoo on his lower back, just above his ass. That's a tramp stamp."

"Does race matter? I mean Aaliyah helped popularize it back in the day. It wasn't just white girls." Jai seemed to take a moment to think it over. "I don't think it matters. And it's too big to be called a tramp stamp."

"What is a tramp stamp?" Joe demanded to know from the doorway, his voice turning agitated. "And just how big is this tattoo you are drawing? Henna tattoos are meant to be placed on the hands and feet. If you don't even know that much then-"

"Ignore him. The girl in the waiting room was chatting with this other guy about how you had a hot 'Italian stallion' you were hoping to ride back here. It's made him cranky." Nile informed Jai, her amusement written all over her face. "And, Nicky, a tramp stamp is slang for a lower back tattoo."

Oh. Then yes, he sort of had gotten a tramp stamp, hadn't he?

Also...Italian stallion?

"It's so cute that you still blush, old as you are." Nile teased, winking in Nicky's direction before going back to grinning at Jai. "Also hi again, by the way. We met briefly at the coffee shop."

"Hard to forget that day. I'm still having nightmares about it."

"Have you all gone deaf? Boss. Let me through."

"Stay." Nicky ordered. "It's a surprise."

"But, Nickyyyyyyyyyy."

"It'll only take a bit longer." Jai called over, probably aiming a very cute smile in the direction of the doorway. Nicky had no idea if Joe could see it or not.

Nile's voice. "Just make sure everything is balanced. He's picky about that sort of thing. Also what does that part mean? I didn't know you could write words in henna. Those are words, right? In some Middle Eastern language."

"Hush. No info until Joe sees it for himself."

A minute of silence.

"This is torture, Habibi. Torture!"

"Go look at the artwork on display in the waiting room. Critiquing it will make you feel better."

"No it won't." Joe sulked right back. "It will just make me imagine what horrible things you might be having dyed into your skin at this very moment. Right in front of me. Probably spelling something wrong too, if there are words. Also I don't want to see that woman who was talking about you so lustfully."

Andy's voice now. "If it makes you feel better, she hit on me when I was out there too."

"Of course she did."

"Joe's so cute when he pouts." Nile mock whispered to Nicky.

"He is."

Unintelligible mumbling from the doorway.

And continued until Jai announced that he was done.

"Wait. Let me inspect it first. Then Joe can see it."

"Boss! Why do you get to see it first?"

"Because if there are any mistakes I'll catch them now, before you do. Nile, watch the door."

"She doesn't need to watch the door."

"I totally need to watch the door." Nile countered, heading over to change places with Andy so that she could come in and give Nicky's back a thorough once over.

"You did a great job." Was her final verdict.

"Thanks. No pressure."

Nicky sighed. "I apologize for Joe. And the rest of them."

"No worries, Gorgeous. Totally worth it."

"Let me in this minute or I-"

"Let him in, Nile." Andy called over, laughter in her voice.

Nicky, meanwhile, sat up on the bench and then got to his feet to stretch his muscles out. Not to mention it would be easier to pet and soothe Joe while standing as opposed to lying on his stomach. He just wished he could put his shirt on, so he felt less exposed. Sadly, he could not.

As ordered Nile opened the door with a flourish, Joe's face stormy and prepared for battle as he stomped into the room with plenty of attitude. And immediately zeroed in on Nicky, marching over towards him like they were about to go mano a mano.

Which could not be allowed. They did not have intimate relations in public.

Nicky did his best to convey that with his eyes once they met Joe's.

Joe's response was to make a spin around motion with his finger.

"Ah...hi. I'm Jai. Ah...you do know that you won't get the full effect for a while yet, right? I mean the henna has to dry and flake off and it-"

The look Joe gave the younger man had Jai shutting his mouth.

"Joe. Be nice or you don't get to see."

Crossing his arms, Joe muttered what sounded like 'Fine.'

Shaking his head Nicky turned around and presented his back, sorry that he couldn't see Joe's reaction to it. The others would have to tell him about it later.

According to the design they'd gone with there should be a line of text, two words, on his lower back surrounded by simple flowers that Nicky had given Jai a free hand with. All he'd cared about what that on his back, in Joe's native language, were the words 'Yusuf's Beloved'.

"Habibi."

Joe's tone said it all.

Nicky actually had to squash the urge to squirm with glee like a puppy offered a treat-or Jai when he was happy-as he asked if Joe liked it.

Coming up close, just enough distance that he wouldn't get any residue on his shirt, Joe leaned in from behind Nicky to place his lips against his ear, all but purring his low response.

"When I get done showing you how much I like it, Habibi...you won't be able to sit down comfortably for a week, healing abilities or not."

Ah. Yes. He had to squirm a little. That had been what he was going for, after all.

"Right. And that's our cue to get these two behind closed doors before they get arrested for public indecency. Come on, Boys. Say your goodbyes and thanks to Jai."

Nile snickered, obviously in full agreement with Andy.

Doing his best to ignore the fact that Joe had stepped back to once again admire the henna, nails lightly scrapping over some of the dry areas on Nicky's back, Nicky cleared his throat and smiled in Jai's direction. While tactfully ignoring the lustful looks they were getting in return.

"Thank you again, Jai. I'm glad we bumped into each other."

"Ah...yeah. Me too."

"We go." Joe stated, having apparently reached the end of his already shortened rope. "Thank you. The flowers were well executed. We will see ourselves out now."

And not waiting for Nicky to grab his shirt from the chair he'd left it on Joe towed Nicky from the room.

Laughing, Nile had only one thing to say as she went over to grab the shirt for him.

"Thank God we got separate rooms for this job."

Amen, Nicky silently added.

The End


End file.
